


First Impressions

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie coming out, F/F, more domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's mom comes over for dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up getting way too long for Flowers on the Table, so here's this

“Yes. No. No, Ma. Yes, all right. How’s Saturday at six for you? Okay, be ready at six, a car will get you. Yes. Love you too, Ma.”

Angie placed the phone on its cradle and sighed dramatically.

“What was that about?” Peggy asked, grinning behind her tea.

“Ma wants to come over, see my new place, meet my new man.” Angie rolled her eyes.

“Oh, well then, should I make myself scarce?”

Angie gazed at her beautiful roommate for a while.

“You know what, English? I don’t think you should. I think there’s something my mother needs to know.”

 

 

“Oh, Angela, this place is beautiful!” Her mother gushed. “I cannot wait to meet your boyfriend, where is he?”

Angie couldn’t help but grimace at the word _boyfriend._

“Actually, Ma, follow me, I’ll introduce you.”

 She led her mother into the dining room where Peggy was setting the table.

“Oh, Mrs. Martinelli, Pleasure to meet you.” She said pleasantly, offering her hand. Mrs. Martinelli took it gingerly, looking back and forth between her daughter and the Englishwoman, trying to figure out how this woman fit in with Angie and her boyfriend. Then it dawned on her.

“You two?” she asked softly

Angie nodded a little, blinking rapidly.

“Ma, I- I know this is hard for you, but please give Peggy a chance. I promise, you’ll like her, she’s a lot better than any of the guys Carla brings over.”

Mrs. Martinelli paused for a moment, then nodded. Angie hugged her gently.

“Thanks, Ma.”

 

Surprisingly, Mrs. Martinelli warmed up to Peggy quickly. Maybe not to the idea of Peggy and Angie, but her sympathetic smile at one of Peggy’s many stories of her coworkers at the ‘phone company’ gave Angie some hope.

After dinner, she pulled Peggy aside, out of Angie’s earshot. The clattering dishes in the sink muffled most of their conversation for her anyways, and by the time they were done, Mr. Jarvis had returned to collect her. Angie and Peggy stood in the doorway as the car left, waving until they couldn’t see the taillights in the darkness.

“So, what did she wanna talk about, English?” Angie asked playfully, trying not to let her nerves show.

Peggy grinned.

“Among other things, she wanted me to remind you to go to Mass and that we were invited to Sunday dinner.”

Angie’s mouth hung open. “Jeez, English, you musta made a good impression on her.”


End file.
